Got the Hots For the English Girl
by KatGurl16
Summary: Apparently, everyone's excited by the new girl arriving to Barden High. And she is so going to mess with everyone's feelings.
1. Steca

**A/N: SO! this is a new fic that's been in my mind for awhile… I hope you like it.**

 **Now in this story, things are going to be a bit different with Beca… She will be just a bit taller than Chloe, 1-2 inches, max. She's going to have an English accent and I'll try to use more english expressions besides "Bloody hell" in next chapters.**

 **Also… I'm not sure if this story is going to be BeChloe, Mitchensen or Steca, I'd like to hear what you think about it and then go from there so… I hope you leave a review for me (:**

 **Excuse my grammar, English is not my native language ):**

 **I do NOT own any of the characters of this story but the plot is completely mine so… Enjoy Guys!**

Chloe's POV

 _Another day of school…_ I thought as I wake up from bed and go get ready for today and I think today is going to be a very interesting day, I mean, not because I was dumped a month ago, just the first day of my senior year, I will feel bad like usual. Nope, I'm done with that. Screw Tom and his 'I'm in College now, I don't want to date a girl' "Jerk…"

"Who's a jerk? Tom?" I turn around and I found my best friend of life looking at me curiously "Because that's a valid statement…" She said thinking a bit and taking her hand to her face "But I think son of a bitch is more accurate... or a dickhead that can't seem to take his ass outta her head because he likes to wear it like a pride hat…" my friend shrugs and I just laugh.

"Hi to you too Bree…" I shoot her one of my warmest smiles and I go hug her and she holds me tight.

"I brought you coffee and breakfast because we are kind of getting late…" she said while giving me a starbucks latte and a croissant, I just roll my eyes at her.

"Bree… We still got…" I check my watch, while giving a bite to the croissant and I chuckle "Bree.. we have an hour to spare before our classes starts…" I chuckled again and renew my labor of getting ready to school.

"I know!" She says a bit exasperated by my tone making me turn around to see her again "Is just…" she takes a deep breath and walks near of me "I need to get everything together for the Bellas…" she whines a bit.

"I know Bree…" I say to her turning around and look her on the mirror in front of me "But we'll be fine… We'll get everything together and it'll be perfect!" I clap excited, _Today is so gonna be perfect!_

000

Beca's POV

" _Oi! Mate! Wake the bloody hell up!"_ I hear through my door, and I can only think of one thing, _Bloody hell… I'm gonna fucking kill him!..._ and I try to wake up from bed but it's so comfy to be here… maybe five more minutes...

" _Oi! You need to go to school! Wake up!"_ This time, he knocks my door, his voice is so annoying and I have this terrible pain creeping through my head.

" _I will enter your room and throw a bucket of bloody ice cold water if it's necessary mate!"_ he banged the door this time and I hate it so much, he doesn't have any sense of fucking respect for people that work late at night and just want to fucking sleep.

So I decide to wake the hell up and instead of walk I'm stomping until I reached the door and believe me, if I had more strength I'd probably ripped it from it's frame.

So there he stands with that bloody smile looking at me like he just have made the greatest joke of his fucking life. "What the fuck you want Luke?..." I asked with all the anger I can put in my still sleepy voice but he seems to don't care at all, he just enters my room.

"Rise and shine Becky, today you're going to school…" He says as if it was a really good news. All the new meeting and socialize and- "I brought you a double espresso, a black coffee and 2 donuts…" he says and I suddenly love him again "But of course, breakfast is downstairs" he shrugs.

I just smirk and take my beverages and go sit in my bed, and the room stays silent until I finish the espresso and one donut, then his annoying voice fill the room again.

"I have arranged everything so you just go to school today and have fun…" he says like it's the best thing he has ever done.

"...yay…" I say with so much sarcasm it seems that genuinely hurts him "I thought I passed that when I did all the global tests of those subjects…" I go back to my donut and coffee.

"Well you did most of them…" he says shrugging and then he does _'the pose'_ you know, that bloody pose where you lean a bit down and your elbows rest on your legs and you intertwin your hands "But…" and here it goes my quiet and normal morning.

"You need to go… You have just one theory class… one you are totally good at and that you actually pass-"

"Then… why do I have to go to school again?..." I interrupt him, still angry "I don't see the point of going…" he just sighs and I roll my eyes.

"Because…" and he sighs again but this time a little bit annoyed "You need to socialize…" I scoffed angrier than earlier "You are incredibly smart… you could be a mad scientist if you wanted to… but you don't want to…" he stands up and starts pacing in my room. Here it goes again the speech, _Great!_

"And it's totally cool mate" he says raising his hands up "What I'm saying it's that all I see you do is stay here in your room doing song after song that the company ask you for… And you like to do that and I'm totally cool with it because it makes you happy…"

"But I have to drag you out of this room so you feel a bit of fresh air mate… And that's not good… You need this Becky..." he says a bit annoyed "I just want to see my little sister not thinking about work all the time… Have a normal life too..." he sits defeated.

"Ok…" I say. He's kind of right, I'm always working "I'll try dude" I look at my now empty cup of coffee.

He seems to cheer up by this "Good! Now I want to tell you that your schedule will be so much different…" I cocked my head to the side, _What the bloody hell did you do Luke?_ I think, hoping he didn't mess up.

"You'll have to take some extra classes beside this one class, just for some credits, and you can choose them, they have a lot of artistic classes and stuff" he said trying to cheer me up and it's cool, he's a good brother despite all.

I just smile and nod at him, hoping he would leave so I can lay down again, thing that he does and I'm kind of excited to go back to bed, so once he got out I just leaned down hoping the silence takes over me again into a peaceful dream.

" _You better be changing or I will enter again with that bucket of ice cold water mate!"_ he screams through my door and I'm fucked because he will totally do that.

 _School huh? Let's see how that goes…_

000

No one's POV

So Chloe and Aubrey arrived to school early and they were currently walking through the halls as any other day while talking about Bella's stuff.

"I think that we should like, do the traditional recruitment but without Alice's bitchesness…" Chloe said to Aubrey as they stopped on her locker.

"I think that too… But still we need them to be good Chloe…" she said a little bit frustrated while leaning to the locker beside her best friend.

"I know… But we really don't need to do the same comments Alice used to say…" the blonde nodded and they started walking again.

"Okay then… We won't…" she sighed a little bit less stressed "So…" she saw Chloe "How you've been feeling?" Aubrey was still worried about her friend, she was totally there when that douche broke up with her a month ago and she became a mess.

"Bree… I'm totally ok, I promise" she said with her brand shiny smile "I mean, I still get a little sad and stuff but I guess it's normal… I just wanna have some fun and stuff" she shrugs.

"That's ok… We should go out or something… Get crazy and stuff…" now the blonde shrugged which made the redhead stopped in her tracks and scoffed.

"You?..." she chuckled " 'Get crazy and stuff'?... Who are you and what did you do to my best friend?" she laughed and Aubrey slapped her arm.

"Hey! Don't be a dick… You know I can have fun too…" Chloe side hug her and they kept walking.

"I know…" she smiles at her "Thank you Bree…" she says sincerely but look down to her shoes.

"Ok, spit… There's something more…" they stopped by the blonde's locker and Chloe just leaned on the next one next to Aubrey's.

"I've been having these weird dreams again…" she sighs looking at the ceiling.

"The ones where you get laid with girls again?" she whispers so no one else hears and the redhead nods "Well… How you feel about them?..."

"Weird…" she whispers back "I mean, in the dream, there's a different girl all the time and everytime we end up kissing and doing stuff and it kind of terrifies me…" she said nervously.

"You don't have to Chloe… It's perfectly normal to like a girl… Don't be scared…" Aubrey reassures her giving her a side hug.

"It's easy to say for you… You are already out as bi… but I don't even know how to feel about it… This is all new, these feelings…" she whined a bit taking one hand to her hair and running her fingers through it.

"Well it will get harder if you don't take that cute butt outta your head and sit down to think about it…" she said to her with calming voice running a hand through her back in soothing circles, Chloe just chuckled.

"When did you get so calming?..." she asked feeling still a bit weirded about her dreams.

"When you started panicking?..." she said while walking to their classroom "Remember the promise we made back when we were kids? If one of us panics, the other stays calm and handle the situation" the redhead nodded and side hugged her friend.

"Love you Bree…" both smiled and kept walking.

000

Getting to school wasn't a problem, and less if you have your own car right? So Beca was there, still inside her car and looking at the student population passing by, that of course, were giving her a lot of attention. No one drives a 1967 black matte camaro to school apparently.

She just sighs heavily and go out of her car, she chose to wear her black ripped jeans and boots, a white V-neck t-shirt and her leather jacket.

She walks through the school, with many eyes looking at her and she's suddenly annoyed. She scoffs. _I could totally be in home mixing instead of doing this shit…_ she thoughts as she walks through the halls of the school until she reaches the principal's office to see the other extra curricular classes she can take.

At the end her schedule resolves into having AP English Literature (her favorite even though she passed it already), Music, Arts and Crafts, Painting and Gym/Health, not much really but a real crappy schedule because all her classes weren't continuous, _Great! Now what the bloody hell am I gonna do in my free time?_ She thought as she went out of the administration office into the crowded halls.

But well as typically of our Beca, she wasn't paying much attention where she was walking, so she didn't expect to collide with someone and end up in the floor...

000

Chloe's POV

 _Well… That class was utterly boring…_ I thought as I grab my things and get outta the classroom with Aubrey by my side, _Not that I was actually paying attention, I'm more worried about… other… things..._

"It's just me or 's class was exhaustingly boring this time?" she said as I chuckled.

"Nope… Definitely was way boring that any other of his classes…" we both hum while going down the halls to our next class.

"Not that you were actually paying attention though…" Bree says and now I'm kind of thinking the possibility of her reading my mind "You seemed distracted back there… Everything ok?" She asks me and I'm not sure where to begin.

"I'm just thinking…" I shrugged and she doesn't seems to cope with that so I just sigh "How do you know you're attracted to a girl?" this seems funny to Bree because she's laughing "I mean I don't think it's the same like I feel with boys"

"Chloe… Your insecurities are showing…" she smiles kindly at me, like always when I'm freaking out "It's the same damn thing… All that tingling on your skin, and butterflies in your stomach, and want to rip each others clothes off… Samey same here…" she says shrugging and bumping her shoulder with mine "Don't think much about it please?... Just let it be"

I just smile at her and nod. And she's right, I should let it be, is not that I will find it right away anyways, besides, I don't think that I will find suddenly some girl attractive just from one moment to another, I mean, I know almost everybody around the school and none of those girls have made me feel that way and… _Ouch…_

From one moment to another I find myself lying on the floor with someone not that heavy on me, my eyes are still closed because I hit my head kind of hard, _Shit… What the…_ And that's when I opened my eyes just to found stormy blue ones looking at me and I got frozen. _Oh my… I'm Fucked..._

 _Who are you?..._ I think but the butterflies in my stomach doesn't let me speak, I kind of panic, but she stands quickly and help me up.

"I'm sorry… it's my bad… I wasn't looking…" she says and fuck my life again, _She has english accent!_ and a really thick one, now I'm paralyzed, smiling at her like a total creep.

"I-I…It's… it-I'm..." I'm babbling! Just when I thought this couldn't be more embarrassing, _Get it together Beale!_ "It's ok really… I'm ok…" I smiled at her and she smirks and I'm melting! Damn it that smirk!

"Are you sure?" and I'm melting more and more just hearing her talk! _Please stop talking or my heart could melt…_ I just nod giving her my warmest smile. She's like, a little bit taller than me now that I'm standing, and she looks so… _HOT!... Wait what?!... Hot?!..._ Then I feel these butterflies all over my stomach so I hold my books closer to me.

"You're not from here are you?" Bree asks her and I'm impressed because I was expecting something along the lines 'Be careful you douchebag!' or 'Watch where you walk!' or something, but instead she's smiling and curious about this chick as much as I am "I'm Aubrey and this is Chloe…" she points to me.

"Um… No I'm not… I'm new" She looks down the hall for a moment then back to us "I'm Beca…" That's all she says. She looks the type of girl that doesn't speak too much, which it would be a bummer, I _really_ like her accent.

"Then… Let me welcome you to Barden High" Bree shoots her a big smile and oh boy… that smile she does… I know that smile very well… this means only one thing… Bree got an instant crush on the same girl I have a crush with… _Fuck…_

 _000_

Aubrey's POV

I've been attracted to boys and girls as equal all my life, and yes, at the beginning was really complicated and with Chloe by my side, it was easier to come out.

And I've never been impressed in my life, not for real at least and less if it's someone that wears all black and have ear monstrosities. But this girl… well… That's another story…

First of all, she's English apparently, points for that… _That's totally sexy..._ beneath those layers of eyeliner, she seems to be really attractive and picturing her in a nice dress… _Wow…_

"Um… Thanks?" she answers me a bit cold but with a smirk? _Oh my God… that smirk is so sexy…_ And just like that I start feeling things... _Well dammit..._

"Do you have any trouble finding your classes?..." I ask as politely and kind as I can, thing that I do NOT do with someone dressing like her, but those clothes gives her this badass aura that's making everything tingle inside me, and making me behave so not me at all.

"Um… no…" she says serious looking at me then at Chloe, she took her hands to her jeans pockets "My classroom is there…" she takes one hand outta her pocket and points behind me so I look.

 _Room 302… AP English Literature?..._ And I'm impressed again because I genuinely thought that she would take other types of classes, like woodworks or Biology and dissect something gross.

And now I mentally slap myself, I shouldn't judge a book by its cover, and less if that book is this sexy and probably English like for real.

"You take AP English?..." My best friend asks and she nods making her smile "You're gonna love that class!… Professor Abernathy is great!" she says excited making Beca smirk… _Damn that smirk!_

"I really hope so…" she says taking one lock of hair behind her ear, I look at my best friend and she's smiling and her eyes shine so bright and she blushes a bit and that's when it clicks me… _Oh my God… She also have the hots for this girl… Fuck my life!_

 _000_

Beca's POV

So I think these girls are attractive… Even a blind man could say that, and they are friendly which I find a bit annoying because I don't really want to be here. What can I say? My grumpy self is showing.

They are nice with me even though anyone would yell at me because I tripped and fell on top of a really beautiful girl. And being honest, I thought the blonde was going to rip my eyes off or something, _What was her name?..._ I think as I try to answer their questions as polite as I can.

I don't really want to be a bitch right now and less in front of two beautiful women so I try my best impression of a human.

 _Aubrey!_ That was her name! And… _Chloe…_ She's really beautiful… Those eyes… and smile… it's hard not to smile at her when she talks, but well I don't smile… I smirk, which it's better and more badass.

But well… even though they both are pretty attractive I could bet that they are straight so… it's forbidden grounds for me… So I just try to keep listening to what are they talking. I think they are talking about my professor or something.

"Yeah she's right… Professor Abernathy is the coolest in the school" the blonde says smiling at me and… _winking?... Oooo… 'kay?..._ I think I drank too much coffee during breakfast and I should probably go because the bell just rang… I nod at her.

"I should probably be going…" I say as calm as I can looking at them, they seem to be a bit disappointed "It was really nice to meet you both…And… Sorry about bumping into you… it was my bad…" I said to the redhead who smiles me… _She has a really pretty smile…_ And I walk to the classroom a bit hurried.

I arrived and the teacher is already there… I hope I'm not late… I didn't even noticed when the teacher entered. I walk over to her desk and I give her a paper she's supposed to sign. "Um… excuse me?... I'm supposed to give you that…" I say pointing to the piece of paper.

"Oh yeah!" she said with eager voice "Sure… Now why don't you introduce yourself to the class?..." she says with a warm smile and I'm fucked… I HATE this stupid shit right now… _Bloody fucking hell!..._

000

Stacie's POV

Another day of school where I will be totally eaten by my male classmates, and I get them, I'm really hot, but it seems that teenage boys won't look anywhere but my goodies… _Great!_

Walking through the halls to my next class, I found myself being intercepted by THE greatest asshole of school trying to flirt with me, but I'm really not interested so I just keep walking until I reach my classroom… _Room 302… I wonder what book are we going to read this month…_

I sit one seat away from the window, I don't want much distraction today because this class is always hard to understand with normal distractions.

Although everyone is babbling about banal stuff while I get my stuff outta my bag to take notes, I look up to the board and that's when I see her…

 _Who the hell is she?..._ I wonder unable to take my eyes off of her, _She looks really hot…_ and her outfit makes her look even hotter, hugging all her curves… _Damn… Where did you come from?..._ And I start imagining things… Dirty… Things…

But when she starts to speak… My mind just goes in overdrive "Hi… My name is Beca…" That's all she says with that english accent that is arousing… like for real…

Professor Abernathy just nods and invites her to sit, and _THANK YOU GOD SO VERY MUCH!_ the seat next to mine is the only one empty! And of course that I still haven't take my eyes off her… She's hot and I appreciate hottness.

"Hi…" she says to me because she totally saw that I was checking her out, she smirks and _Hello to you too…_

"Hi… I'm Stacie…" I winked at her and flash my kind smile so I don't freak her out even though I wish everyone was out the room so we be alone and she takes me on the desk… hard…

"Hi Stacie…" she says and _Oh my fucking God! my name on her lips sounds so good!_ "Um… Do I have something on my face or something? You look like there's something here…" she points to her face.

"Yeah…" I say and she kind of go serious for a bit "A map…" She looks at me weirdly "And I'm getting lost in it…" I use a terrible pick up line just to lighten the mood. "That was terrible…" I say honestly, because let's be real… that was pretty lame.

But she chuckles "That was the best you got?..." she asks me apparently challenging me… _Oh boy… Challenge accepted!_

"Let's see…" I took a finger to my chin and think about another one "Damn, Can I take your picture to prove to all my friends that angels do exist?" I say a bit excited, just acting for her, now she chuckles a bit more "Or maybe… Did you know that your body is 70% water and I'm thirsty?" Now she's holding a big laugh "Want more?..." I challenge her now. This is fun.

"Ok ok… You win… But now…" she handles me her cell phone "I kind of got deaf and blind because of your cute voice and face so Imma need your number for insurance purposes…" She smirks at me, chuckled and _wink?!_ She not just accepted my challenge, she used a pick up line with me to get my number, oh my God! I'm totally gonna get some with this girl in the future!

 **A/N: So…? What you think about it? Which ship you'd like to see more? Tell me in the comments!**

 **KatGurl16's out!**


	2. Mitchensen

**A/N: SO! another chapter is here… I hope you like it.**

 **Now almost all of you have say in the comments that you would like to see Steca, and it's cool but I still want you to tell me if you want the other ships because the fluffy stuff will appear… I think… in 2 or 3 more chapters so... until then, we'll see the girls POV's, interactions between Beca and one of the other girls and stuff. (I'm totally counting the votes per ship).**

 **Keep telling me if you want another ship beside Steca. Or just talk about what you think so far of the story (maybe prompts).**

 **So… I hope you leave a review for me (:**

 **Excuse my grammar, English is not my native language ): and also I looked over some more UK expressions I could use, I hope you get them and I hope I'm using them right :D**

 **I do NOT own any of the characters of this story but the plot is completely mine so… Enjoy Guys!**

* * *

Beca's POV

 _That was fun…_ I think as I stand up from my seat, the class was really good… and not to brag, but me saying something's fun?... that's a lot... normally this type of classes always have this type of teacher that only says 'Be quiet and read' but not this one, so… it's cool.

Although, it was kind of difficult paying attention. The girl beside me… Stacie… she was eating me with her eyes the whole time… not that I mind… but it was a little uncomfortable. So I just stand up and start walking to exit the classroom.

"Hey…" her voice caught my attention, I look back and there it is… Stacie.

Taking my time to actually see her, she's actually really attractive, I'm sure she'd have a lot of boys falling for her "What other classes do you have?..." she uses a kind of seductive smirk with me.

I chuckle, this girl is pure flirt, and it's funny, I like her… Well I like girls in general, the blonde and the redhead were really pretty and likeable too.

"Um… have a free period and then music…" I say to her shrugging as we walk through the halls.

"You totally look like that type of girl…" she says and I don't know if feel offended or not "You know… rocker style and everything? liking music?" She adds and I chuckle again and nod, she smiles and we keep walking in a comfortable silence.

"So… A pretty girl like you takes what kind of classes?" I ask just to don't be rude, if it was for me I'd probably won't talk at all.

She got a little bit shy for a moment, insecure perhaps? Which was weird "I take AP classes…" she says with a small voice and I don't know why, I mean she is really pretty and you add brains to that… The result: you have the whole package of attractive.

"That's ace…" I shrug and she just looks at me strangely, then I forget that american girls are not used to hear UK expressions "I meant cool… awesome… for you to take AP classes…" she seems to blush and smile widely.

By this time we are getting out of the building, this school has a lot of buildings and I just walk beside Stacie, I have no interest of where I'm actually going.

But before she answers me my phone starts ringing and guess who is it?... _My least favorite person this morning… Luke… what the bloody hell he wants?..._ I answer.

" _Hiya Becky!"_ He kind of screams making my grumpy self crawling to go outta me and be a dick to him.

"What you want?" I say dryly to him.

" _Listen mate… my car just broke down and I need to get to work so I really need to take yours…"_ I sigh heavily, I really hate when he takes my car… it's my baby! Nobody but me should use it!

"Maybe if you car wouldn't be a piece of rubbish it would still be working…" I say annoyed, Stacie looks at me curiously so I just smirk at her and mouth 'brother'.

" _Please Becky.. don't be naff… I need it…"_ he uses his annoying pledging voice and I sigh again annoyed.

"Ok dude… Come to school to pick it up and bring my board…" I say looking elsewhere but Stacie because she's eating me again with her eyes.

" _I'm already on the parking lot with your board… see ya here…"_ he just hangs up, _Fucking Luke…_

"Bugger…" I scoffed annoyed and look back at Stacie "Um… I need to go to my car… See you later?" Now I'm not in the mood to talk more or see people… _Fucking Luke and his trashy car…_ I just wait for her to nod to walk away to my stupid brother waiting for my car. _Bloody hell._

* * *

Stacie's POV

 _She thinks I'm cool for taking AP classes?!…_ I wanna scream! She's charming and cute, and badass and dreamy and polite… and I'm probably blushing, oh my God!... No one have ever made me blush before! I'm a total goner for this girl now. _You totally have granted access to my pants anytime hottie!…_

But before I could actually make a sound, her cellphone rings with a really sexy ringtone… _Problem from Natalia Kills…_ Which makes this dreamy girl hotter… _God dammit!... I really want to fuck her… hard..._

And well she's talking about a… rubbish?... another word I'm not used to… but well I don't really mind… her... speaking in that sexy accent… is really… arousing.

And it seems it's her brother so I don't have anything to worry about… I thought it could be her boyfriend? Girlfriend?... _Oh God! I don't even know if she's in a relationship!..._ although… she did ask me for my number… so I don't really know…

Maybe she's a player?... And she probably asked for my number for a booty call… _Oh! heck to the no!…_ I ain't into that! that's a lot of bullshit.

But thinking it clearly… I want to bang her… hard… I might add… but I don't know much about her, and it intrigues me… so I really want to know her… then bang her… or maybe bang her and then know her…

I don't really care what comes first… as long as I'm not a booty call, then it's fine.

"Um… I need to go to my car… See you later?" She says suddenly stopping my train of thoughts and _Bless her!_ Because I would keep thinking in how she'd be in bed. I just nod at her and in a blink she's gone.

I'm just standing there like a loser now, but I can't keep my eyes off... _that derrière!… She looks yummy…_ My brain can't stop it… She's so hot.

Someone screaming my name drags my attention off the english girl and now I'm intercepted by my friends, Aubrey and Chloe.

* * *

No one's POV

"Stacieee" Chloe said dragging the 'e' while engulfing Stacie in a big bear hug.

"Hi Chlo" she said whining a bit because of the strength of the hug "How you doin'?" She asked after the redhead unglued herself from her.

"We're doin' great! We've been planning stuff for the Bellas and we're almost done! We just need flyers for the tryouts!" She said clapping and jumping a little bit, Stacie just chuckled, she liked seeing the redhead all excited, it was kind of funny and cute.

"Hi Stace…" the blonde said a bit distant, she was thinking in the way she acted in front of the english girl. _Dammit… I need to get my shit together the next time she's in front of me..._

"Hi to you too Bree" the brunette smiled and side hugged her "Are you ok? you seem distracted…" she asked curious, Aubrey just nodded and smiled at them.

 _Calm down is not big deal… Besides.. you don't know a thing about her… she could be a killer that's passing as a student… or something… wait... that's too crazy… just stop thinking about her…_ the blonde thought.

"Ok so what is up for the Bellas this year?..." Stacie asked eager to know while they all walked to another building, the one in front of the one they had their last class. They have their next class together so they always meet outside on _their_ bench.

"Oh.. you know… recruiting just the ones that can do flips, have good amount of cardio and that kind of stuff…" Aubrey shrugged and smiled "Chloe here said to me that we should just… take good people.. without actually bikini ready body… you know… fit and stuff..."

"Well.. I think she's right…" and it could be heard from the redhead something between the lines 'see? I told you' "We can just recruit the ones that can do what we ask for… every one should be able to be a Bella if they want to… as long as they follow our rules that's enough…" she smiled at them and went to sit down for a little while.

They have still 15 more minutes to spare between their next class so…

"Yeah.. I think that too" the redhead said a bit pensive "Maybe step outta tradition?" She suggested but the blonde just frowned.

She didn't liked that, she was methodical, she liked to follow rules because she thought that was the best way that leads into winning.

"I think that we should do step by step…" she said a bit coldly "First the tryouts, we see who would be good for the Bellas and then we see... that…" she didn't even wanted to say 'change our traditions', nor even think about it.

"Ok" the other girls just said. They were so in their own ideas that stayed quiet for a moment until a noise draw their attention.

It wasn't really much of a noise, it was more like people babbling and pointing at someone... then they saw her… the English girl that was making short circuit on their heads every time they see her… but now she was in her board, so… short circuit was just a little compared with what was happening to them.

 _Oh my God! Why does she gets hotter every time she shows up? She's messing with my feelings and I don't even know her! From all the girls that could be in this school… It had to be one from England?... I'm fucked… My feelings for girls are just going high sky every time I see her… Dammit!_ Chloe thought, she was all frozen in place, her breath got caught on her lungs.

 _I wanna bang her… I so… Want to bang her… Make her scream my name… and let her touch me everywhere in any place.. God! I want her in my pants right now!..._ Stacie thought as her heart felt in her ears, _I'm so fucking aroused right now it hurts! Damn you Beca!..._ Her breathing was getting elaborated.

 _Wha-… W-w-why?... H-how?... Dammit! Focus Posen! You're fucking babbling in your own thoughts? She's just a girl you have the hots for! Fucking suck it and be you!_ Aubrey thought. Even though she was trying hard not to shake and feel like she'd combust right away by this hot girl.

As they were trying to compose themselves Beca was getting closer of them… she just wanted to get to her locker to leave her board there or maybe pass some time doing more tricks, because the school had these perfect railings where she could do lots of things, either way she still had plenty of time before her next class so…

The girls simultaneously were eating Beca with their eyes, thing that she totally saw and made her chuckle so she decided to do more tricks just to see if they'd drool. What can she said? She liked when pretty girls look at her in that carnal way those three were looking.

After a few tricks, Beca got really bored, her mind started to thought of another perspective for that song she had trouble with yesterday night when she felt something was missing. She picked up her board and start walking to the building where the other girls were supposed to have their next class.

But the thing here is that their minds were still in overdrive.

Stacie was all bothered, aroused and wanted to bang something, like, right now. So she excused herself saying that she forgot something in her locker and parted. But actually she went to the bathroom to… you know… cool off…

Chloe was feeling that the crush she felt for this girl that just met was, somehow, growing, she felt those stupid butterflies and actually having a daydream about it…

[ _This is happening in Chloe's mind]_

 _She's picturing herself sitting in the bench all alone, with some poetry books on her hands._

 _And when she looks up she sees her, walking straight to her, with her board in one hand and some flowers in the other smirking directly at her, everything's in slow motion. She sighs._

 _Her smile goes big, she feels her own eyes shining._

 _When Beca comes closer she goes down in one knee holding up the flowers in front of her…_

" _Chloe…" she imagines her saying with that thick accent she has "Would you do me the honor of being my girlf-…" But she cuts her at mid sentence with her lips crashing on hers._

 _That's when she sees the fireworks as the scene goes into a night full of stars with both of them having a picnic with no one else around them. And they both kiss and kiss and kiss and…_

 _[Here ends her day dream because…]_

Her phone puts her out of that dream knowing one thing for sure… She wants to kiss so hard that girl now… And that she is attracted to this specific girl, obviously, but not in a sexual way, not just that no.

Anyways, she got a message from her mom. _Meet me at the entrance of your school ASAP…_ that was all she said to her to make her go almost running leaving Aubrey all by herself in that bench unable to take her eyes off the English girl. She was in a sort of trance.

* * *

Aubrey's POV

 _Dammit!_ Why are you so sexy? And why do you make me feel this nervous inside? I want it to stop! I never get nervous in front of anybody.

Well I know I don't show it but believe me, inside it's like I'm a shaky jelly and it is really uncomfortable!

Maybe I just need to talk to her more? Conquer this so the feeling of throwing up every time she gets close goes away.

 _That's right! Take the bull by its horns!_ I cheer myself up without noticing that she's basically in front of me.

"They left you alone?" She asks me and I return to my original state of big pile of pure goo. _Dammit Posen! Stop being such a baby!_

But that's when her words kicked in… I turn around to see that my friends are not with me anymore, putting in my face a big question mark. Then I remembered that I actually didn't answer to her so I just chuckled and blush a little.

"I didn't even noticed they left…" I say as calm as my voice let me even though my inner self wants to scream.

"Yeah.. you looked kind of… pensive…" she smirks at me and I just giggle… _Giggle?! Really?! When the fuck did I start to giggle in front of girls I just met?!_ "What was in that pretty head of yours?..." _Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God! Is she real right now?!_ She's flirting with me right?

Wait no… I don't think she is… is she? Because if she is… Oh my God.. _No!_ Maybe she's a player! or maybe I'm right about her being a murderer disguised as a student and she's looking for girls to kill and stuff…

 _FUCK!_ What is wrong with me?! That's insane! She just asked what's in my mind… _you of course!_ And now she's looking at me strangely making me remember that she asked me a question again…

"Um… About a thing I saw in my class of history… we are seeing some stuff about world war two…" I lied… well… not really… we were actually seeing that stuff this morning.

"That's an interesting topic…" she shrugged and pointed to the bench "Can I?..." she wants to sit down with me? My skin is tingling and I'm sure I'm smiling like an idiot "World war two is like the beginning of our existence as humans turned into animals with big and greater weapons for us to play with so we kick each other's arses…" she said sighing and that makes my mouth shot open. She impressed me… That's hard to do…

"It's a poetic way to say it… have tons of stuff in my notebooks about it…" she shrugs again and looks elsewhere but me, but then she just smirks and looks directly to my eyes. I just smile, like for real… _She's smart… and poetic… Damn…_

Then I drag myself out of my mind "That's an interesting way to see it…" I say honestly "You like poetry?" that's the first thing that comes to my mind and I think I screw it out until she chuckles.

"As a matter of fact… Yes I do… it's a way of getting everything off your mind..." she said and smirked at me "It's like painting… Do you paint?" she asked me and this can't be real… _She paints?!_ I just nod and smile wide then she continues "Well… it's fluently, soft and lets your mind just cool off y'know?... just like when you paint… everything goes poof..." she motioned a mock of explosion with her hands.

Well we change of topic really quickly… and she's deep… and she paints! and… "Are you really from England?..." I said before I could stop myself and Oh my God! I'm sure that there's no darker shade of blush, I take my hands to my face trying to hide my embarrassment.

She just chuckles and looks at me "I thought my accent gave that away…"she smirks again.

"Well you could just fake it… People does that…" I said coldly without actually intended to sound that cold, I think I screw it.

"Well, that 'people' guy can screw it…" She said with sarcasm in a funny english voice making me feel better by how I said it, she chuckled "I'm from England… I was born there and some years ago I moved here…" she shrugged "And by the way… you look really pretty blushing… don't hide it…"

My mind is in overdrive… again! She's just the dreamiest girl that I have ever met!

"Thanks…" I say shyly, and somehow a spark of courage goes up the surface and before my mind can stop my tongue… "You are kind of really hot y'know?..." Oh boy and here goes my rant "First you are this mysterious girl that just shows up when the school has already started and gets everyone's attention. Second, you have a really thick and sexy accent, I might add and I'm guessing that everyone that has known you so far this day has at least thought you are sexy and hot, because I have and third, you just showed up with a board doing pretty clean tricks... that is totally impressive…"

That felt like throwing up but I'm not seeing a poodle of guts anywhere, but then everything clicks in my mind and dammit! I'm without words trying to compose myself from my sudden rant. I'm embarrassed, she just heard what was in my mind. _Fuck my life… please earth just swallow me…_

But then I noticed she's just quiet looking at me with more than a smirk on her face this time, it's more like a small smile making her look… Beautiful…

"D'you know?… I like when people is that honest with me…" she just looked away as she talked "And I like to be honest as well…" she just took a really long pause before adding "I think you're cute… and beautiful… and I kind of admire whatever I think it's beautiful..." that's all she says and _God!_ I can't stop blushing! And on top of that I really feel like I'm gonna puke…

"Would you let me drop you to your next class?..." she said smirking again and I just completely forgot what time it was "It's still early for next period…" I looked at her scared and I freaked out… I thought for a moment that she could read my mind, then I saw her showing me her clock and then I smiled.

"Sure…" I said with a happy tone, the sexy English girl is going to walk me to class! I'm screaming inside! _Is this a dream? Because if it is please never wake me up!_

* * *

 **A/N: So…? What you think about it? Do you still want Steca? Maybe another ship? Tell me in the comments!**

 **KatGurl16's out!**


	3. Bechloe

**A/N: SO! another chapter is here… I hope you like it. Sorry for the delay… Life gets in the way sometimes. But well...**

 **Not a fluffy chapter here, I still want opinions on what ship I should do.**

 **And HEY! BECHLOE FANS! WHERE THE EFF ARE YOU?! I'm a huge Bechloe fan, but that doesn't mean I don't love the other ships, I do a lot. And also it doesn't mean I'll do Bechloe in this fic. That's up to you (;**

 **I won't tell what ship is winning at the moment because… why not? a little bit of hype is cool :D**

 **Again. The ship and the fluff stuff will come in future chapters, right now is more like… get to know Beca and stuff… fall even more for her… maybe dream about her…**

 **Keep telling me if you want another ship. Or just talk about what you think so far of the story (maybe prompts).(still counting the votes per ship tho).**

 **So… I hope you leave a review for me (:**

 **By the way… Bechloe fans… You should read my one-shots… specifically the last one (:**

 **I do NOT own any of the characters of this story but the plot is completely mine so… Enjoy Guys!**

* * *

Beca's POV

After dropping Aubrey up to her class I found myself without much to do...

I have a free period, in which I only already spent… 10 minutes… _Bloody hell… What the fuck am I supposed to do?..._ I think as I start walking to my locker to leave my board… maybe a good session of writing some stuff for another song?

Maybe writing my ideas down for the song I'm currently doing? Perhaps that's a good idea.

I arrive to the bench I was sitting earlier with Aubrey. I get myself comfortable and open my notebook to write something down… but the thing is… I don't like to write down the ideas for songs… I like to materialize them… from my mind to reality… when I write them it's just not the same.

I sigh. _What am I supposed to do now?_ I look up to find the empty quad, hoping to find inspiration to do something… Maybe draw? I sigh again

A glimpse of red caught my attention as I was about to do a line on my notebook… I look at the person that was walking/sprinting… a redhead… _Chloe…_

 _Redhead… nice smile… seems to be sincere and somehow shy when I'm around… I wonder…_ Nope! There's no way a girl like her likes girls like me… and not being judgy here… but you see… If she'd like girls… she would probably have said something like Stacie or Aubrey or be flirty with me…

But again… She's shy when I'm around… At least the times I've been around her… that aren't much… but we didn't even have a full conversation yet, I can't know for real.

She has really beautiful eyes tho… those eyes are hypnotizing… I bet that when she does puppy eyes to someone it turn them into goo and at her disposal... I chuckle, _that'd be funny to see..._

That makes me think of Stacie…

She's really funny but really forward… not a thing I mind… I mean, I know I'm sexy and hot, I work my body… against my will I might add because Luke doesn't want me to be unhealthy… but thanks to that I'm really hot…

But somehow, and the little I've known her, I feel like a piece of meat… _That wants totally to be eaten by her_ … I'm not against that… But I still want someone to talk like for real… not like a girlfriend… at least not right now. Be deep and be listened ant talk about it… _That'd be great…_

And that reminds me of Aubrey…

She's kind too even though she looks like someone who would totally murder you if you get in her way… Not afraid of that tho… She speaks her mind and that's important to me.

There's too much hypocritical people in the world and it's toxic, I prefer to come clean with everything even though people hate me later… at least I know who wants to stay and know me like… for real… and Aubrey gives me that vibe, and I like it a lot.

I wonder if any of them likes girls… they don't seem like it… anyways, I shouldn't think of it much… It's still the first day of class… it's not like suddenly I'm going to find someone that will understands me right away… that shit takes time… and speaking of time…

 _Time to get to class…_

* * *

Arriving to class wasn't a problem… the problem is that you are the new girl and as soon as you step into the classroom that was doing a lot of noise, everyone just shuts and look at you like a freak… _Fuck me…_ That's the only thing I can think.

But a grown man enters the room… the teacher… I guess? "Hey everyone… take your seats we need to begin the class of the day…" he says as we all take a place in the room "Now! I know we have a new student here in my class…" he motions to me "Her name is Beca if I'm not wrong?..." he looks at me and I just nod, _This is a bit uncomfortable..._

"Now we all know what this means…" everyone claps and I'm just confused "Beca… this means that as a new member of the music class we have to see where you fit best in our choir because we have these singing competitions beside our regular theory music class... that is not an option… you have to participate… and audition first..." _Fuck me fuck me fuck me, are you for real?_ "The good thing in here is that you can use someone here to help you out so-"

I'm feeling in danger… In a big messy danger... I have to perform in front of all these people.. to do a thing I don't like to do. Choir. Although my ego doesn't let me back down, I know I will perform and I know I will blow minds because of it… but I also like to be a little bit prepared… I wasn't expecting this…

In that specific moment someone appears in the door frame that somehow brought a suddenly calm feeling to myself… _Chloe…_

 _I know what I'll sing..._

* * *

Chloe's POV

So for real my mom just sent me that text to say to me that she was going out for a business trip and that's it…

Well… not all… of course it was like more... you just not go into a business trip without saying goodbye to your love ones, so, she gave me a big bear hug... and personally... the ones I just love so much… But after that… that was pretty much it.

So I came back to my class and find my seat next to my best friends that looked strangely weird.

Bree was smiling like big time, and that was strange for her… she doesn't smile this much and not that big… the last time I saw her smiling this much was when she was 7 and her dad gave her a science kit.

And Stacie look over-bothered and frustrated looking everywhere, all nervous, which is strange of her, she's one of those girls that you will always see confident and flirty even if she had a bad or sad day. That's who she is, 'flirty girl' _I wonder what is going on with her…_

Anyways, I just arrived on time to class, and _hurray for me!_ I never do that when I'm on my own, that's why I'm most of the time near Bree, she's always on time.

And as the class just started, I pay attention to an hour of truly boredom, so… here it goes…

* * *

After that boring class I separate from my friends to go to my locker and get my stuff for my favorite class of the day… Music! I love to sing… like… really much… I could be like… breathing music all the time as much as Bree and Stacie

But well... we got in different groups because almost all the kids from my year wanted to take music as a selective so they had to get 2 groups in which you couldn't change to the other, so now I'm kind of by myself in one group while Bree and Stace are in the other one. _BOO HOO!_

Well… at least I know Jessie… He's a cute and goofy boy, but a boy that likes my best friend Bree so… I kind of need to let him know… without actually let him know that I'll be mean with him if he hurts my best friend… but like for real, I'm not mean at all I don't know how to be like that… But I'm trying ok?! I need to be rude...

Although, the one who is a true sweetheart is Benji… he's just so cute and silly and oh my… his voice is gold! And he always find a way to make me laugh… Well… to make everyone laugh.

Anyways… I'm late… again… so I sprint… or just kind of walk really fast… but still, as soon as I arrive to my classroom the teacher is already there apparently explaining something… _Damn…_

"Hello miss Beale… you're late again…" Mr. Schuester says and I feel a bit embarrassed, I really spaced out while coming to class "Just try harder next time so you're early ok?" he says, I nod and I walk to sit in the only seat left and… _Oh my God you have to be kidding me big time!..._

 _The English girl… Beca…_ I'm sitting next to her... and trying to look cool and not that big ball of shyness when she's around.

She smiles at me… well… smirks… and I feel how the blood in my body goes to my head and I feel like blushing in slow motion… _Dammit! get it together Beale…_ But even that, we kind of get into a silent stare competition? She's smirking and I'm smiling back… I know that in any case this would be weird… but I really like it.

I like really much her eyes, it reminds me the dark sky full of stars... a deep calm feeling… safe… I could totally get lost in those beautiful eyes of her… and her accent is so… she's so… mesmerizing… I… I'd like to kiss her…

"As I was saying to your classmates miss Beale…" Mr. Schuester get my attention again and off Beca and I'm kind of blushing… again... _Dammit!_ "We all have auditioned to be part of the class to see where do you fit best in this choir…" I nod at him and when he turns around to write something in the board I feel something in my hand.

Beca's holding a little piece of paper… I look at her and she smirks at me and motions for me to take it so I do.

I look at our teacher and he's still writing so I unfold the little piece of paper to reveal its secrets… and I found with a really perfect handwriting:

 _Hey…_

 _I know literally anyone in here but you…_

 _And I was wondering if you could help me with my audition? Mr. Schuester said Someone could help me…_

 _Perhaps you?_

 _Although this would be easier if I had your phone number too… So… Can I have it?_

 _Either way…_

 _Thanks_

 _Beca_

 _Oh my God… oh my God!... OH MY GOD!_ I'm sure my breath got caught because this cannot be true! Beca is asking me to sing with her!

 _YES! A thousand times yes!_ I nod excited and her smirk is getting into a part time smile and we get back into our stare competition.

"Ok everyone…" our teacher says taking all of our attention back at him "Our new student… Beca… will audition for us… So please be quiet and nice…" he said motioning to Beca to stand up, which she did and got close to the piano "Beca… Would you like to have help from any of us?..."

* * *

No one's POV (Beca's thoughts will be in _**bold italics**_ ) (A/N: Beca's thinking of Chloe's eyes in this part)

Nervous was a valid statement to describe how Beca felt…

All her life she has been a bit reclusive… well… not _all_ her life… she was really outgoing when she was a kid because her mom taught her to… but that changed after that specific day in her life. _**She has really beautiful eyes… baby blues...**_

A day she likes to forget sometimes focusing in anything else and imagine that didn't happen. That she would get home and be received by her mom playing a silly song in her piano so both of them would sing before lunch. _**Linger on her pale blue eyes… nice warm smile...**_

But then again… that would not happen… ever again… She had to be strong… That's why she selected a song she composed long ago to audition. _**Her baby blues make me feel ok...**_

And of course… for everyone that song would be a famous song of a famous DJ… But for her… it was a reminder that she's strong… no matter what happens.. she'd stand up and keep going. _**I don't want to stop staring at them… beautiful baby blues...**_

That's why she was so nervous… this is an important song that she made after that terrible day… that she had the fortune of sell to an important DJ… her favorite DJ she might add… _ **It's like an addiction… you get lost in them…**_

She didn't even noticed that she arrived to the piano until the teacher called her attention. She knows that she stood up, but it was all in automatic. _ **Be careful… because if you let go you will fall… for those baby blues...**_

"Beca… Would you like to have help from any of us?..." the teacher said looking intently at her and she felt frozen for a moment.

Then she got a glimpse of redhead and a smile… a smile that she already liked and somehow made her feel ok… you know… ok to feel in certain way so exposed because of the song she was about to sing. But anyone knew the back meaning of it for her so... it was ok...

"Um… yeah…" she said a little awkward for her but using all the confidence she had… She has played that song a thousand times, blend it in different genres, and in all she made it fit so… "Chloe… would you help me?..." she said with her thick English accent and everyone turned to see the redhead.

The thing here of being new was that you would not know anyone, so for the surprise of the entire group… the new girl knew Chloe…

Chloe… one of the most kindest person in the face of the planet, at least that's what everyone that knew her agreed… also one of the most popular girls of the school… Cheerleader of the Barden Bellas alongside with Aubrey and Stacie.

Even Mr. Schuester looked at her strangely, but not in a bad way… no one expected that she'd know the girl on the first day y'know?

Chloe on the other hand… was smiling like a cute idiot… she was going to sing with Beca! She felt like dreaming…

 _[This was happening in Chloe's head]_

Somehow everything around her was kind of pinkish, pale pink walls, pink seats, pink piano.

Beca suddenly was dressed with a cute blue-dark dress, her hands behind her back, some lit candles on top of the piano.

Beca smiled and extended one of her hands for her to take it. No one else was around.

When she takes it, the piano starts to play by its own, a cute melody that she can't place because she's lost in the brunette's eyes, she doesn't know why she feels like this towards this girl, it's kind of scary but something inside her knows that she'll be ok if she's in her arms.

They are dancing, gracefully… somehow… and a thing she can't explain why, they are floating... both lost in the other's smile. _This is perfect…_ Chloe thinks as Beca leans over to whisper something in her ear.

"Are you ready to sing?..." At first she doesn't understand why she would ask her that "Chloe?..."

 _[End of Chloe's daydream]_

She zoned out… in front of her… _Dammit Beale! Focus!_ she encouraged herself and nods at her without remembering what the brunette actually said it to her. _Which song were we going to sing?!_

"Ok.. feel free to enter whenever you want to…" Beca said calmed but focused, she seemed a bit nervous, thing that Chloe noticed only by being a bit close to her so she decided to sit next to her and they shared a lingering look.

The melody started and it was cute, it seemed a cute intro. Chloe got even more impressed by this girl. She actually plays the piano… she totally thought that she just went to sit on the piano bench and would sing and that's it…

But no, she was playing... and what Beca was doing with that intro, was just calming a bit before start singing… no one would have ever imagine that she had that voice when she started… and no one would knew the song by the intro she played… it didn't seemed like that song… so we can all say that she blew everyone's mind in just the beginning of the song…

 _You shout it out_

 _But I can't hear a word you say_

 _I'm talking loud, not saying much_

Everyone's jaw dropped down the floor with the first verse, Beca was putting a lot of her feelings through her voice. Chloe's heart melted and felt like going out of her chest.

A big smile on her face appeared… her favorite song… Beca was singing her favorite song…

 _I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_

 _You shoot me down, but I get up_

The arrangements she was doing while singing were so clever, so well placed, it was blowing everyone's minds.

Chloe got out of this girl's charming daze and prepared herself to back her up.

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

Here is where Chloe enters and Beca's face lifts so fast from the piano to see the redhead's eyes… so fast that if she did that a little bit faster it would give her a whiplash.

Here's the thing… As Beca said it before… There's a little list of things that impressed her and things she thinks are fun like… for real… mostly because the things that used to do that just faded.

She got so used by them that it didn't impress her anymore.

It was like when she first got into a record label thanks to her dad, he was a producer and as a 7 year old girl, she wanted to be just like him.

She got the chance to meet a lot of artists, with killer voices, voices that melted her and made her heart beat faster.

As the years passed by, these kind of things stopped to amuse them as it used to.

But Chloe's voice… she didn't expected that…

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

You know that feeling when you are doing something and suddenly this other something happens that makes you remember a really happy moment when you were little?... Well that happen to Beca when Chloe started singing.

She could remember every happy moment she had with her parents before that day… that day she would like to erase so what happened wouldn't be true… and made her smile… a full smile… a thing that she didn't do no more… or at least that was until this very moment...

 _You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

Here Beca stopped, leaving them to sing a capella, just harmonizing, looking at each other's eyes.

 _You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

The last note lingered on the air a bit longer… seeing each other… smiling… like idiots…

* * *

Chloe's POV

 _Oh my God…_

* * *

Beca's POV

 _Bloody Blimey..._

* * *

 **A/N: So…? What you think about it? Do you still want the same ship? Maybe another ship? Tell me in the comments!**

 **KatGurl16's out!**


End file.
